ruissan soul
by tiger lilly2312
Summary: a girl learns more at the DWM but finds out something she knew for a long time how far will it take her to find out why and how did it all start hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**chapter 1**

"Hello, hello I'm death you must be Zita from Russia welcome to you speak English."

"Yes your right and I do speak English and please call me Z."

"Why is that?"

"That's what everyone calls me back home."

"Oh ok. Maka albarns please come to the death room." a man said with red hair he seem like someone who would like any women and is a play boy

"Yes lord death what is it."

"I would like you to show miss Z around the school she is going to the same classes as you she is from Russia so please show her a good time."

"Yes lord death I will. Ok lets go there is a lot to see around here and what's with that across your eye."

"oh it's what all weapons wear some put as a belt others put it as a hair band it depends on the person."

"Oh ok then let's go." she said leading me out the room and outside where the sun is. I have never seen the sun look like that

"Ok where to start. Oh hey there kid, Liz and patty how are you. What up."

"Oh who's that she is not symmetrical at all I must fix what is not symmetrical." he said coming closer trying to touch my band that was across my one eye.

"Woah hold it don't touch my band please if you take it off you're not going to like what's under it that's why I have it."

"to bad ." taking it off my face and on it is my eye with no eye in it but a hole where it is at everyone's face turn like they're going to throw up. I put it back on so they don't have to look but I didn't want to hear what they are going to say so a ran away as from them as I could without leaving the academy but I didn't want to see their face.

"Hey you up there why are you crying did someone bully you or what."

"Oh no I just miss my home." I said wiping my tears away.

"So what's your name and where did you come from. The name is Tsubaki."

" its T.J I'm from Russia it's nice to meat you Tsubaki. I did meet two people by the name of kid, Liz, patty, and Maka but then something happens and I ran away."

"There my friends so what happened that made you run away."

"will with the band kind got all mad and toke it off and I didn't like it and what is under it is something that no people should see not even me and I hate what happen to me that I can't stand to see peoples face when they see it so I run just like when I first had to get it."

"Oh."

"There you are T.J why did you run off I was going to ask you what happen to you and I'm sorry about kid he can be like that sometimes." Maka said breathing hard it seemed like she was running after me

"sorry but I don't like seeing people's faces after seeing what you just saw so a run like always so yeah sorry can we see more around the academy I would love to."

"Ok but first can I ask you something."

"Yes what is it."

"How did it happen."

"oh it was a long time ago when I was a little kid a lest five or younger if I remember right. Any way I was walking home to see my mom and my brother went mad and attacked my mom and took my eyes and told me that if he saw me again that he would kill me then I heard that he became a kishin named asura and first he was with death then went mad and didn't want to hurt me so he left and now I want to bring him back and to bring him down so a became a weapon and got stronger and stronger and every time I look at this eye I think back to that day and cry that I lost everything but now I can win it back."

"Oh you should know we killed him so now he is died."

"yes I know that and I thank you for doing it he was scared of everyone but me and he saw my face and how scared I was of him so he knew he had to make a new world."

"Will on with..."

"Maka who's that with you." a boy said with white hair and with weird red eyes his smile is full of shape teeth.

"Oh this is a new girl Z. I'm just showing her around oh T.J this is soul my partner soul."

"Nice to meet you soul." bowing to him

"Yeah."

"Ok so now this is where you're going to stay and you start school in the morning."s


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own anything but i hop you enjoy and please review I would like to hear what you think **

* * *

" Z are you ready your going to be late for your day of school." Maka said knocking on my door

"come on Maka she might be there all ready lets just go she knows where it is and the class is at so she will be fine."

"your right. Lets go."

looking around I seemed like everything is the same on each side like when kid freak out that one side of my face was not the same as the other side but I don't think that he needs to get all worked up over nothing I mean come on who cares. I was thinking waiting to come into the class room the teacher told me to sit out of sight and wait for him to tell me to come in

"ok new girl come in." he said as I open the door to the class room everyone's eyes where on me now and I was scared that I didn't move then I saw faces I knew from the other day like Maka, soul, black star, Tsubaki, kid, Liz and patty siting there smiling at me.

"hello my name is T.J or Zita which ever I don't mind. I'm from Russia where there is only weapons . Do have any thing you need to ask me." after saying that hands went up in the air like fireworks and I didn't know what to do.

"ummm you with the weird glasses."

"the names ox and whats with the band across you one eye whats under it. "

"will ummm its from my home and will."

"ox what are you doing she doesn't like to be remember about what happen to her along ago but its up to her to show us."

"please people if I show you don't think downy on me I have had it for a long time so don't." I said pulling back my band to show my eye but a black hole of darkness where you could almost see the inside of my head Both Ox and Souls face went green and kid was about to freak but I didnt care because my eye was just fine it was not real so I burst out laugh.

"my eye is just fine its not like yours it looks like this."then with a blink of an eye my eye changes to a green, blue, red and a dark purple.

"this is my true eye and that story I told was some what a lie but the part about the kishin asura killing my mom I told myself that I would never forgive someone like him my mom was all I had."

"take your sits ."

the day went on forever till I had to go to the death room for I didn't know what I think its about the thing about asura being my brother which was true he as scared of are mom and that was why he went mad and crazy and all he wanted was to make sure I has safe but was to scared of my mom that he killed her and took her soul and that's whats how it all started

"yes death what is it."

"I forgot to ask you the academy where you where from they said that you are asura's sister is that true you do look a lot like him."

"yes it is he is my brother and I can tell you that the reason why he went mad we was never like that before you meet him he was scared of most every thing but me he loved me with all his heart and he didn't like when I got hurt but he was to scared so what I would do was to sit in his lap and tell him about the outside world till I fell asleep in his lap then in the morning I would leave then that's what the bad happen he killed are mom seeing me come in and seeing her died I was happy and sad as will.. then he took my eye and gave me this one and told me that if I very need a hug from him just to look through It and he will be there but now that he is died this remember how much fun we had before he went mad and crazy."

"wait so asura was never always mad and crazy."

"yes I was because of are mother.. can I see his soul please."

"yes its over here." taking me over to where my brother asura's soul is resting

"you do know that's not his soul right. That's a witch soul more like Arachne soul I should know whats my brothers soul looks like."

"but we killed him."

"he is smarter then he may seem trust me." looking around this place there where clouds that looked only 1-D or something like that there was a lot of things it was hard to say what they where but a lot of them had kishin souls or eggs under them. Then a small child's voice came from behind me that scared me that I almost slap the little girl behind me.

"you must be K. I'm the witch Angela."

"oh..."

"hahaha did I scary you."

"a little but its nice to meat you and you sir as will I have heard a lot about the great Mifune who protects the witch Angela and is a great swordsmen that after the battle came to the academy with Angela its a honor to meat you ." shaking there hand and smiling at Angela to be ask the same thing I have been ask all day long

"whats with the band." yeah the question that was ask all day I get to say the same thing again and again over and over again yeah for me what a day

but before I could say anything Maka stepped in to save me "oh Angela she has been ask that all day and I think she is tired of it."

"oh ok."


End file.
